Heretofore, various approaches have been made in respect to a pneumatic tire to improve driveability-and-stability and ride-comfort. For example, a pneumatic tire, which improves driveability-and-stability by making tire geometry (such as tread patterns and sidewalls) asymmetric to a tire equatorial plane, is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1). In addition, a pneumatic tire, which improves ride-comfort by making tire geometry symmetric to a tire equatorial plane, is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 2)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. Hei6-127216 (pages 2 to 4, FIG. 1)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication NO. Shou62-004609 (pages 2 to 3, FIG. 1)